whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozzie
|lastappearance= |seasons= 1, 2 |count= |images=Mozzie }} Mozzie is a fellow con artist and friend of Neal Caffrey. Character Profile Mozzie is an ally and confidant to Neal and is the person who has the know-how to get information and get things done. He has deep connections in the criminal underworld and can get just about anything for Neal, from classified secrets to cutting edge technology. What Mozzie lacks in charm and charisma, he makes up for with insider knowledge and secret sources. Neal has always counted on his mysterious friend, and now that Neal is spending a little time on the right side of the law, Mozzie's connections could prove to be more valuable than ever. Season 2 In the season 2 mid-season cliffhanger Mozzie works with a "code maker" that works at an antique shop to decode the message hidden inside the music box's alternate melody when the extra comb is added. Meanwhile, Neal, overcome with the desire for vengeance and the knowledge of why Garrett Fowler killed Kate, heads to the museum where the music box is being displayed. Mozzie, upon discovery calls Peter and informs him of the fact that they have a "Code Red" when peter replies "Now is not the time Mozzie!", as he is trying to get through a barricaded door to get to Fowler, Mozzie shows how desperate he is by saying "It's a dark day when I turn towards the system instead of recoiling." And tells Peter that Neal has gotten out of his tracking anklet and gone after Fowler with a gun. Afterwards it is unclear as to what happened, all we know is that Mozzie discovered something "of unforeseen magnitude" presumably involving the aforementioned melody with the extra comb. We know nothing about what happened other than that sometime between Mozzie leaving from the code maker's shop and a few hours later, the code breaker Mozzie was working with, Mr. Akira Tanaka, was murdered, presumably by the Julian Larson "the middle man" who works for the man "pulling the strings", who Garrett Fowler reveals he himself does not know, all he knows is that "Out of the blue one day I get a phone call, anonymous voice, pointed me right to her killer wife, so I tracked him down-" Neal interjects "And you killed him." Fowler nods and then continues his story saying, "A few days later I get a package in the mail, it's a video" Peter finishes the sentence saying "Of what you had done." Fowler continues saying it was "Followed by another phone call. A Man tells me he can arrange it for me to be transfered into OPR" After questions from Peter, Fowler says he doesn't know if the man is with the bureau or not. All he knew was that the man said "If I could get him the music box, the video would disappear." All is explained about how Kate had Fowler set up the explosives, so that Kate and Neal could jump out of it, and make it look like they had died as it exploded mid-air, because Kate believed no matter where they were they would never be safe. It's also revealed that Kate didn't call Fowler from her phone, who she did is still unknown. After all these revelations it is revealed that Akira Tanaka is dead, when Peter and Diana assume that the next target of the killer is Neal, because the camera footage of the that day was paused on Neal stealing the gun. When Peter and Diana burst into Neil's home, they find Alex Hunter as she is reaching into her purse, it is revealed that Alex was just giving Neal her number now that the "Bullseye" was off her back after the music box had been revealed in the museum. When Peter explains to Neil why they burst into his home he explains that he wasn't at the store alone, he was there with Mozzie, the season ends with Julian Larson walking by Mozzie on a park bench, he pulls out a gun with a silencer and shoots Mozzie in the chest in broad daylight, he hides the gun and runs up to Mozzie, covering the wound long enough to grab the notes Mozzie had on the melody, the last scene of season 2 fades with Mozzie falling over on the park bench his eyes shutting. It is unknown whether Mozzie is dead or alive at this time.